The present disclosure herein relates to a vacuum closed tube and an X-ray source including the same, and more particularly, to a vacuum closed tube including a nano-emitter and an X-ray source including the same.
As the structure of a semiconductor chip becomes finer and multi-layered, there is a growing demand for non-destructive analysis of a microstructure. Computed tomography (CT) using an X-ray, which is the most effective method of non-destructive analysis methods, is widely used. In order to analyze a microstructure using CT, a generation point of a generated X-ray, that is, a focal spot of an accelerated electron beam must be reduced to a nanometer scale. To this end, an electron beam emitted from an electron emission source of high luminance may be collided with a transmissive anode target through the focusing of a magnetic lens.
As an electron emission source of high luminance, a thermal electron emission source such as tungsten or LaB6 is commonly used, and to use such an electron source, an open-type X-ray tube with a vacuum pumping system is used. An emitted electron beam is reduced to have a very small diameter of a nanometer scale by a magnetic lens and at the same time is often accelerated commonly by 100 kV or more and then collides with a transmissive anode to generate an X-ray. Such an open-type X-ray tube with a vacuum pump requires a vibration reduction method such as fixing the tube on a very heavy object such as a stone quartz panel since the vibration of the pump affects the quality of an X-ray image. Such a pump system and a vibration reduction device cause a nano-focus CT system to become huge. In addition, such a pump system may make maintenance and repair of a nano-focus CT system difficult.